Help Me
by eleventhrise
Summary: Kris yang tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya yang memanas padahal sebentar lagi pertandingan basket dimulai untungnya ada Suho yang dengan suka hati membantunya, lalu bantuan apakah yang dilakukan Suho? This KrisHo! FanMyeon! Krisuho! Sukris! YifanxJunmyeon! Yaoi-BL, Mature Content, NC! Berani baca berani review :D Enjoy!


**Help Me**

 **Kris/Wu Yifan - Suho/Kim Junmyeon**

 **KrisHo-KriSuho-FanMyeon-YiJoon**

 **Mature**

 **BoysLove!Romance!Drama!Yaoi**

 **cerita pasaran, gak nyambung, bosenin, bahasa berantakan, gak baku, ooc, typo, etc.**

 **Cast milik orang yang sayang mereka! Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya!**

 **Dont Like! Dont Read! Dont Blame! Dont copas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pria mungil itu berlari - lari, memerintahkan kakinya menuju gedung olahraga dikampusnya. Nafasnya terengah - engah saat sampai depan pintu gedung tersebut, masuk kedalamnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru gedung besar tersebut.

 **Ramai.**

Itulah suasana yang Suho liat sekarang ini -si pria mungil- jelas saja terdapat banyak orang didalam gedung tersebut, karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertandingan basket yang diikuti universitasnya melawan universitas lain dari kota seberang.

Bukan. Bukan. Suho ke gedung olahraga kampusnya bukan untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket melainkan untuk menemui **sahabatnya.**

Ia mendapati pesan dengan isi...

 _ **"Suho! Bantu aku! Aku akan bertanding tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, aku merasa panas dan aku tak sanggup menahannya. Cepat ke gedung basket!"**_

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari sosok sahabatnya itu, Suho berjalan kearah pojok gedung tersebut disana ia melihat anggota club basket kampusnya sedang berlatih. Suho menepuk salah satu pundak mereka.

"Lay! Dimana kaptenmu?"

Lay menoleh singkat sembari tangannya mendribble bola berwarna orange tersebut. "Duizzhang sedang ditoilet" pria dengan lesung pipit itu menjawab singkat kemudian melemparkan bolanya kedalam ring dan masuk!

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya tapi sedari tadi kuperhatikan ia nampak gelisah dan berkeringat" ucapnya kali ini menatap mata Suho. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia" lanjut pria itu lagi, tangannya menepuk bahu Suho kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali latihannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suho segera menuju toilet mencari sosok sahabatnya yang meminta **bantuan**. Saat dirinya masuk kedalam toilet, sahabatnya ada disana, sedang berdiri didepan wastafel, wajahnya basah dan matanya terpejam, nafasnya pun terdengar tak beraturan.

"Kris!" Suho menghampiri pria tinggi berambut silver itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berantakan sekali?"

Pria tinggi yang bernama Kris itu tak menjawab, ia masih menetralkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat, mengepalkan tangannya dipinggiran wastafel. Suho membalikkan tubuh Kris dan langsung terperanjat dengan wajah sahabatnya itu yang merah membara seperti sedang diliputi oleh nafsu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kris?!" Suho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria yang memakai seragam basketnya yang berwarna merah itu, menepuk nepuk pipinya pelan.

Kris membuka matanya yang terpejam, memandang Suho yang ada didepannya dengan nafsu yang membuncah. Sahabatnya itu nampak seksi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah bercampur biru gelap yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya serta celana jeans pendek 5 centi diatas lutut yang berwarna hitam memperlihatkan bagaimana kaki putih mulus serta ramping sahabatnya oh jangan lupakan telapak kakinya yang terbalut sepatu vans hitam, sungguh cocok!

Pria jangkung itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tangannya menarik salah satu tangan Suho yang berada dipipinya, menuntun tangan mungil tersebut menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat tangan Suho sudah tertempel dengan miliknya, Kris menggeram rendah matanya terpejam tapi tak lama ia membuka matanya kembali dirinya melihat Suho yang nampak shock.

"Aku tak tau kenapa milikku tiba-tiba terbangun, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu Suho!" Kris berucap. Ia memandang Suho dengan pandangan memohon yang diliputi nafsu.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya kemudian dirinya menarik pria yang berstatus menjadi sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet itu. Menubrukkan pria jangkung tersebut ke dinding setelah ia mengunci pintu. Suho menatap mata Kris menyelidik yang dibalas dengan Kris menatap mata Suho memohon sayu setelah itu Suho pun menarik tengkuk Kris mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka yang begitu kontras tak ada kelembutan dalam ciuman itu yang ada hanya ciuman kasar penuh nafsu.

Pria mungil itu melumat bibir bawah sahabatnya dengan kasar dan cepat, menghisap bibir tebal sahabatnya dengan keras. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atas pemuda yang terpaut satu tahun diatasnya itu dengan terburu-buru, menusuk-nusuk bibir tebal itu supaya terbuka, Kris yang mengerti pun langsung membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah panjang Suho bermain didalamnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi gigi tajamnya dan mengajak lidah miliknya bertarung dengan milik sahabat mungilnya.

Suho memberhentikan permainan lidahnya, ia kembali fokus pada bibir tebal Kris kali ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras mengundang geraman berat sahabatnya yang tertahan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris?!" Suho memutuskan ciumannya dan langsung menatap Kris tajam.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun! Aku hanya fokus pada pertandingan, Suho! Sungguh!"

Suho masih memandang Kris tajam. "Lalu? Kenapa bisa milikmu sebegitu kerasnya hm?" tangannya menyentuh milik sahabatnya yang sudah mengeras itu dari balik celana basketnya.

Membuat Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, menggeram. Tangan Suho berputar-putar disana sesekali meremasnya, kadang pelan kadang cepat. Kris menarik pinggang Suho membawa tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat sedangkan Suho masih dengan tangannya memanjakan kejantanan lelaki didepannya.

"Jawab aku Kris!" Suho mempercepat ritme gerakan tangannya, mengusap-ngusap kejantanan sahabatnya yang besar dan keras itu dengan cepat tak lupa juga ia meremasnya dengan keras dan mengocoknya dengan brutal.

"Hhnggh" Kris menggeram.

Suara geramannya yang berat dan dalam begitu seksi ditelinga si pria mungil. Suho menampilkan seringaiannya kemudian memberhentikan kegiatannya -memanjakan-penis-besar-Kris- yang dibalas dengan desahan kecewa dan tatapan protes dari pemuda didepannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku babe" Suho memeluk Kris tepatnya menempelkan miliknya dengan milik Kris yang sudah basah, menggeseknya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau mesum! Aku juga tidak memperhatikan yeoja atau namja seksi!"

"..."

"Aku hanya fokus pada pertandingan dan taktik yang akan kugunakan nanti! Hanya itu Suho! Sungguh!"

Kris menatap pria mungil didepannya dengan memelas, ia dapat melihat mata bundar Suho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Suho sendiri melihat kesungguhan dimata tajam Kris walaupun terliputi nafsu birahi, dirinya pun menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau makan?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku hanya meminum orange juice"

"Dimana kau beli?"

Kris menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak membelinya. Seorang hoobae dari fakultas kesenian memberi minuman itu"

"Lalu kau meminumnya?"

Kris sebenarnya kesal dengan sahabatnya yang terus menerus bertanya pertanyaan tidak penting padahal dirinya sedang menahan rasa sakit pada kejantanannya yang belum terpuaskan. Dengan nada sedikit kesal ia pun menjawab.

"Iya aku meminumnya!"

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

"Suho! Kau dari tadi terus ber- NGAHH!" perkataan Kris terpotong karena tangan Suho yang tiba-tiba meremas dengan keras penisnya.

"Jawab saja Kris!" Suho meremas-remas penis besar nan hangat sahabatnya itu cepat, tangan kirinya ia ulurkan menuju pantat Kris, menamparnya pelan kemudian meremasnya.

"Uugghh" Kris meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Suho, memejamkan matanya.

"Sayangku jawab~"

"A..akuh.. aku meminumnya.. hhh karena... aah karena aku haushh.. uhh" Kris menjawab dengan terbata-terbata. Tangan suho dipenisnya benar-benar membuat dirinya melayang, ia merasakan perasaan itu ketika Suho dengan cepat mengocok penisnya yang masih terbungkus oleh boxer serta celana basketnya.

Suho yang sudah tau kenapa sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini pun menghentikan kocokannya, sebelum sempat Kris protes ia mendudukkan pria jangkung itu diatas toilet duduk yang tertutup, menarik celana basket beserta boxer sahabatnya hingga menyentuh lantai. Tersembulah penis besar yang berdiri dengan tegak lurus dan keras itu, lelehan precum terdapat diujungnya saat tangan Suho menyentuh batang kokoh tersebut rasa panas menyentuh kulit putihnya. Pria mungil itu mengarahkan milik Kris menuju bibir tipisnya, mengecup dan menjilat kepala penis Kris dengan sensual. Mata Suho menatap wajah Kris yang nampak menikmati dengan lelehan keringat yang mengalir dari rambut silvernya. _Seksi_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Suho.

Puas bermain dengan kepala penis Kris kini Suho memasukkan kebanggaan sahabatnya itu kedalam rongga mulutnya, menyedotnya dengan kuat hingga pipi chubbynya mengempis. Kris yang menikmati blowjob dari Suho hanya bisa menggeram dan mendesah tertahan, menjambak pelan rambut hitam legam Suho.

Suho sendiri mendongakkan wajahnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat ini dan wow dirinya mendapati pemandangan yang begitu indah. Kris yang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ke langit-langit toilet tersebut, matanya yang terpejam, wajahnya yang memerah, nafasnya yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat dadanya naik turun, oh jangan lupakan desahan beratnya.

Melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang begitu memukau, Suho mempercepat kulumannya, mencekungkan pipinya hingga Kris merasa miliknya terjepit dimulut sahabat mungilnya. Tangan Suho pun tak tinggal diam, jari-jari mungilnya meremas lembut bola kembar Kris yang mengeras dan membesar, menyentilnya dengan gemas kemudian menggoyangkannya dengan imut sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memijat-memijat batang kejantanan Kris yang tak masuk kemulutnya sesekali jari mungilnya menggaruk lembut penis tersebut.

"Aah.. lebih ce..cepathh.. Suho ugh" Kris semakin dalam membenamkan wajah malaikat sahabatnya itu keselangkangannya, menunduk untuk melihat sahabat mungilnya yang sedang mengoral dirinya.

Suho yang mendengar titahan Kris pun mempercepat kocokkannya, dirinya sudah merasakan penis panjang sahabatnya itu berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya. Tiga terakhir kuluman kuat Suho pada kejantanannya akhirnya Kris pun merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Suho masih mengoral milik sahabatnya itu walaupun liquid love sahabatnya sudah ia habiskan, sentuhan terakhir pada penis Kris sebelum ia mengeluarkan milik sahabatnya itu dari mulutnya, Suho menyedotnya pelan dan menggigit kecil kepala penis sahabatnya kemudian mengeluarkan batang panas tersebut sambil menjilatnya dari pangkal ke ujung.

"Hahh.. hahh... haahhh"

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Kris terengah-engah, peluh memenuhi dahi serta wajahnya, rambut silvernya sedikit berantakan. Kris membuka matanya, menatap kearah Suho yang kini duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Sudah?" Suho bertanya, jemari mungilnya merapihkan helai-helai rambut Kris yang berantakan.

Kris mengangguk tangan besarnya memegang pinggang Suho. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah dan mulut yang terbuka, dirinya mencium bibir Suho, menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan dalam, bibir atas Kris menyedot bibir bawah Suho kencang, menjilatnya dengan sensual terakhir mengigit bibir tipis tersebut dengan gemas.

"Thanks. Aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelum kau memblowjob ku"

"Kau tahu? Diminuman yang kau minum itu terdapat obat perangsang sehingga kau menjadi seperti tadi" Suho berujar dengan tangan yang ia selipkan dari arah lengan Kris menuju dada namja tiang didepannya. Meremasnya dengan gemas kemudian mencubit kecil nipple milik Kris.

Kris kembali menggeram. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku hanya menebak" Suho tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia ingin teamku kalah?"

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Kris hanya menggidikkan bahunya saja.

"Lalu setelah aku membantumu tadi, apa yang kudapat hm?" pemuda dengan wajah bak malaikat serta titisan kelinci itu mencodongkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau mau hadiahmu sekarang apa setelah pertandingan ini?" Kris menempelkan kening keduanya, menggesekkan hidung mancung keduanya.

"Kalau ku minta sekarang pasti nanti terpotong oleh pertandingan, tapi kalau kuminta sehabis pertandingan itu kelamaan" Suho menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian membuat pose berpikir.

"Itu terserah padamu" Kris dengan cuek menjawab.

Suho menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah karena aku suka yang lebih lama, sepertinya setelah pertandingan saja aku meminta hadiahku"

Kris menyeringai saat jawaban itu keluar dari mulut mungil sahabatnya, kemudian ia membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Suho.

"Karena kau adalah **sahabat specialku** dan selalu membantuku, maka aku berikan hadiah bonus diawal" ujar Kris dengan seringainya yang mematikan.

Kris langsung menyergap dada putih bidang sahabatnya, membuat jejak kemerahan dan menjilatnya, tak lupa ia mengecup pelan nipple Suho yang memang sudah mengeras, menjilat pucuk nipple tersebut dengan lidahnya kemudian menghisapnya, tangannya pun tak lupa untuk memanjakan nipple Suho yang tak tersentuh mulutnya, memelintirnya menggunakan jari-jari besarnya.

"Aah!"

"Krishh.. sshh"

Kris dengan cepat memberi lumatan pada dada Suho karena ia juga mengejar waktu, ia bergantian mengemut nipple Suho yang belum terjamah oleh mulutnya.

"Ngghh... Krisshh"

Suho mendesah, tangannya menjambak pelan rambut abu-abu sahabatnya, matanya pun terpejam menikmati sentuhan lidah Kris di nipplenya.

"Su..sudahh ahh"

"Lanjut uhh.. lanjut nanti hhh sajah ahh Krishh sshh"

Kris menarik wajahnya dari dada Suho, bibirnya melumat bibir Suho cepat yang diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat.

"Ayo kita keluar" Kris mengancingkan kembali kemeja Suho kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut. Ia pun juga memasangkan kembali celana basketnya dan mereka berdua keluar dari bilik toilet itu. Sebelum mereka pergi menuju lapangan basket, mereka terlebih dahulu berkaca guna melihat dan merapihkan keadaan mereka, setelah kondisi mereka dapat dibilang wajar dilihat, Kris merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Suho dan mereka pun berlalu dari toilet tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau duduk saja dibarisan depan. Ingat cari tempat yang didepanmu itu tempat duduk teamku oke?"

Kris mewejangin Suho saat mereka sudah sampai dilapangan basket yang ternyata suasananya jauh lebih ramai dari pertama Suho datang kesini mencari Kris tadi.

Suho yang diwejangin Kris mengangguk, kemudian berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Kris.

"Fighting dude! Menangkan pertandingan itu untukku" Suho menepuk bahu Kris yang dibalas dengan usakkan dirambut hitamnya.

"Kau akan mendapat hadiahmu malam ini"

"Kutunggu hadiahku. Good luck Duizzhang!"

Suho meremas pelan lengan kanan Kris yang terdapat _tattoo_ bergambar scorpion, kemudian dirinya berlalu mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Dan Kris yang ketengah lapangan bergabung bersama teamnya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan karena sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai.

 _"Tetap santai. Cool. Fokus. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka Yifan, teammate mu adalah yang terkuat!"_ mantra pemuda yang menjabat sebagai MVP dalam _teamnya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E-N-D**

 **Terinspirasi dari permainan Yifan di Tencent All Star BaksketBall malming kemarin . seriously he's too much HOT! Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya ditambah nafasnya yang terengah-engah uughhhh _ point plus dia pake baju basket tanpa daleman tshirt! damn! tattoo nya full show semua ;-;**

 **Satu lagi...**

 **Kenapa Junmyeon makin hari makin cantikk uughhhh . apalagi pas exordium di BKK itu ;-; /banting meja.**


End file.
